UnhappyShipping
UnhappyShipping is the belief that Ben and Liz belong in a romantic relationship. This was considered canon. However, this relationship is no longer canon, as Ben broke up with Liz in Healing A Valentine's Heartbreak. The name for this shipping was deprived from the fact that Liz was unhappy in her relationship with Ben and was in denial about being happy in this relationship. UnhappyShipping is the rival to NerdShipping. Supporting Evidence Ben's hints *''Journey To Ourselves'' '' '' **When Luna disguised herself as Ben, it is learned that Ben has a pet name for Liz, which is "Lizzybear". *''Healing A Valentine's Heartbreak'' **At the end of the episode, Ben was aware of how poorly he treated Liz during their relationship and apologized to her when he broke up with her for "being such a shitty boyfriend". He then proceeds to admit that he made a mistake and asks her back out. *''Goin Down To The Jersey Shore'' **It was revealed that Ben let Liz keep his dark red hoodie despite the fact that they had broken up. Liz's hints *''Journey To Ourselves'' **As the Gym Buddies go further along in their journey, they come upon who appears to be Ben, which excites Liz. Chelsea warns Liz not to go near him, believing it is another trap set up by Countless, Luna and Artemis. Ben then proceeds to tempt Liz, saying he wants to cuddle and calling her "Lizzybear". Upon being called this, Liz is put under full belief that it is Ben, and happily runs into his arms. When the Gym Buddies inform Liz that its actually Luna in disguise, she refuses to belief them, but eventually realizes the truth. After the event, it is learned that the thing Liz cannot resist the most is receiving affection from Ben. *''Strep Throat'' **Liz texted Ben first when she learned she caught strep throat **Liz was shown to be very hurt when Ben refused to visit her. *''Healing a Valentine's Heartbreak'' **When Ben broke up with Liz, she entered depression. **When Liz was depressed about Ben, she went through denial, believing he would come back to her. **After their break up, Liz started to read a book on how to get Ben back. ***She never finished reading this book due to Rob asking her out. *''Goin Down to the Jersey Shore'' **It was revealed that even though Liz and Ben had broken up, she still wears Ben's dark red hoodie as pajamas. This may be a sign that she misses him, even though she told him she didn't. Other evidence *As revealed by Liz in Healing A Valentine's Heartbreak, ''Ben and Liz had been in a relationship for a year and a half. Opposing Evidence Ben's hints *''Strep Throat **When Liz was sick with strep throat, he refused to visit her, as he feared he would catch strep from her. ***However, this was revealed to be a lie. **Ben revealed to Rob that he didn't care that Liz was sick and was planning on breaking up with her. *''Healing a Valentine's Heartbreak'' **In this episode, Ben broke up with Liz the day before Valentine's Day because he didn't care about their relationship any longer. **Even though Ben admits he misses Liz, he also admits that he doesn't want to get back together with her. Liz's hints *''Healing a Valentine's Heartbreak'' **When Ben admitted to Liz that he missed her and asks her back out, Liz glares at him and responds by saying "Well I don't miss you. I never realized how unhappy you've made me until today. My friends have showed me that, and they helped me get through our break up. In fact, they helped me through all the times you've hurt me; through all the times you weren't there for me. And I think I know where I belong now." Notable anti-shippers Rob Rob is the person that hated this pairing the most while they were together. This spite was not out of mere jealousy (since he has a crush on Liz) but because of the way Ben treated her. Chelsea Chelsea believed that Liz should break up with Ben, as she was the only one who knew how unhappy Ben truly made her. Post break up, Chelsea tried comforting Liz, but failed. Kelsey Ever since Liz and Kelsey knew each other, Kelsey did not like the way Ben treated her. This was because he refused to show his affection for her in public, which Kelsey thought was "unacceptable". Category:Shippings Category:Canon Shippings